


Forbidden Desire

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Flaming Red OracleWOW! This is a "Frodo/Arwen" romance fic! Frodo cannot hide his true feelings for Arwen any longer, when he confesses his love for her things really heat up! Go ahead, read it-I DARE YOU!
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Frodo Baggins
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Forbidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Warnings: PWP! Okay, this is an erotic romance fic, but it's beautifully written so please give it a chance! You won't be disappointed, trust me!
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters because I'm not Tolkien! So please no suing, thank you.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 (what else?)
> 
> * Author's Note: Okay, I guess the reason I wrote this is mainly because I'm getting sick and tired of the same kind of LOTR Fanfiction (you know--Frodo/Sam, Aragorn/Legolas, Merry/Pippin, etc.), so I decided to write a completely different kind of fic where Frodo is paired up with Arwen. Let's face it, how many "Frodo/Arwen" fics are even out there in the first place? I think it's about time for an original-themed story, don't you? Oh, and one more thing, if this story shocks or disturbs you in any way, DON'T come bitchin' to me! Remember, you're the one who wanted to read it! So, have fun! * *

No matter how hard he tried, Frodo simply could not erase the heavenly vision of Arwen from his mind. There was just something breathtaking about her elvish beauty that captivated the young hobbit. Something about her mystic eyes, her perfectly-sculpted features, even her musical voice (which was gentle and soothing like soft chimes). He couldn't forget how she alone braved the nightmarish Nazgul and escaped their clutches to bring him to the safe-haven of Rivendell. He vaguely remembered riding with the lady elf through the thick forest and crossing the wide river, and even more scarcely remembered hearing her chant a powerful spell to create the river's destructive tide--which washed away the Black Riders! It was difficult for him to concentrate on anything in the horrible state he was in, however, one memory remained clear. And that memory was sweet Arwen's angelic face looking down upon him, her gentle teardrops falling down her porcelain cheeks. Graceful and loving words were whispered from her mouth, filling him with a strange and wonderful peace unlike any he had ever known before. She gave him much more than just hope, she was his savior. The hobbit knew in the depths of his soul, that he wouldn't have survived if it had not been for the princess. She saved his life and brought him to Lord Elrond for healing. How could one possibly repay such an unforgettable debt? Frodo felt more than just a longing for the lovely lady, deep in his heart he felt that he was indebted to her. He owed her in so many ways, and he desperately wanted to repay the favor...but how? What can a humble hobbit from the Shire give an honorable elven princess? A simple "thank you" did not seem sufficient enough for all that she had done for him, he wanted to give her more than just mere gratitude. But what? As he struggled with his thoughts and feelings, he decided to take a walk through Rivendell to find some peace of mind. He had walked through Rivendell's beautiful gardens once before with his beloved Sam, but now he needed to be alone.

There was something magical about the city of Rivendell, and it wasn't just the elves' grand presence. There was something in the air, something in the brightly-colored trees that called out to Frodo. With every gentle breeze that blew over him, the hobbit could almost feel as though he, himself, was part of the elven people. The very atmosphere of Rivendell was enchanting enough to place a spell on the wandering hobbit. The hauntingly beautiful statues, that forever guarded the gardens, gazed upon Frodo as though they were watching his every move. They seemed almost like guardian angels sent there to guide him, protect him, and show him the way. He was comforted and mesmerized by their presence. As he walked along, he came to a small, secluded clearing. The clearing was hidden behind a thick patch of autumn trees--shining in the brilliant colors of red, orange, and gold. As he entered the clearing, he made a startling discovery!

Sitting upon a petite, stone bench was none other than the elven princess herself! With her ivory hands folded in her lap, Arwen stared into the surrounding forest with a solemn look upon her face. She appeared to be lost in thought...just like Frodo. She was an enchanting vision to behold indeed--with her long, ebony hair; almond-shaped eyes; and free-flowing, pearl-white dress.

Frodo could hardly believe his eyes. What was she doing so far away from the other elves? And why was she all alone? The curious hobbit had to find the answer. Cautiously, he approached her, swallowing every step of the way.

At first, Arwen was unaware of Frodo's presence, but when the halfling accidently stepped on a fragile stick beneath his hairy foot, the loud, snapping sound brought him to her attention. She glanced up and saw the timid hobbit walking towards her. "Oh, Frodo," she exclaimed; her voice as soft as musical bells.

Frodo (as shy as ever) smiled, and said, "Hello, my lady. I--I didn't mean to startle you. I was just going for a walk, and I saw you sitting here...so, I thought I would come and visit. I certainly hope I'm not disturbing you."

Arwen giggled and reassured the hobbit with a gentle smile. "Have no fear, Frodo, a visit from you is always welcomed. I take great delight in your company."

Frodo blushed at the elven lady's warm remark. "Y--you do?"

"Well, of course," she replied. She supressed another giggle at the flustered look upon the hobbit's face, and thought the halfling was quite adorable with his cheeks so bright and rosy. She was careful not to laugh again, in fear that she may embarrass him. Hobbits were very sensitive creatures.

Frodo was relieved. "I am glad to hear it, for I delight in your company as well. But tell me, Lady Arwen, why are you here all alone? You seem so sad, is something the matter?"

Her amused expression quickly faded from her angelic face. "Oh, no, Frodo...I'm fine. It's just that...well, I was just thinking about a lot of things."

Frodo raised an eyebrow. "Really? What sort of things--if I may ask?" He hoped he was not prying too much into her private affairs. He did not want to appear too nosy for his own good, yet, he was indeed curious.

Arwen shrugged her slender shoulders politely. "Just little things...like Aragorn, my father, the Ring, and you," she answered.

"Me?" Frodo asked shyly. "You were thinking about me?"

"Yes," she replied. "I am deeply worried about your safety and well-being. You came so close to death with the Ring Wraiths, and you still have so far to go on your perilous journey to Mordor. Your quest has just begun, and I can't help but worry that something may happen to you." Her elvish eyes began to water. "I could not bear it if you perished."

A hard lump formed in Frodo's throat, knots twisted in his stomach. He, too, was greatly worried about the quest, but knew there was nothing he could do but accept his ill fate. "I cannot bear the thought of never being able to look upon your face again, dear lady. Your beauty and kindness is beyond compare. I can never thank you enough for saving my life. I am forever in your debt," he added respectfully, with a gracious bow. "I owe you so much."

Arwen smiled tenderly and shook her noble head. "You do not owe me anything, little hobbit. I care greatly for you. There is nothing in all of Middle-earth I wouldn't do for your sake. And besides, I am the daughter of Lord Elrond, it is my proud duty to assist you in any way that I can."

Frodo was touched by the princess's loving words. He earnestly wanted to repay her now more than ever. A deep longing burned within his heart; a longing he found to be both unnerving and wonderful at the same time. He knew he could not deny it any longer. He was in love with the elven princess! He also knew he had to figure out a way to let his feelings be known to her. But how? She was betrothed to Aragorn, his dear companion and guardian on the quest! And what of her strong and powerful father, Lord Elrond? How could he possibly approve of a mere hobbit seeking his beautiful daughter's affection? Such a thing seemed most unlikely, and yet, Frodo knew he could not hide his true feelings from Arwen any longer. He simply had to tell her, but how would she react? What if she found his love confession repulsive and unnatural? The halfling knew the risk was great, but he couldn't hold back any longer. It was now or never! "Um, Lady Arwen...I...that is...there is something I wish to tell you," he stammered, feeling awkward. "What I have to say is...well, um...it is rather difficult for me."

"Yes, Frodo?" asked Arwen. "What is it? Tell me what is troubling you. Is it your quest?"

"Oh, no, my lady," said Frodo. "It has nothing to do with the quest or the Ring. I--I'm afraid it is something entirely different." He coughed to clear his tight throat. Feeling nervous, his brow broke into a glistening sweat. He rubbed his sweaty palms together to keep his hands from trembling. "Lady Arwen, what I am about to say may seem a bit strange or ridiculous--especially to a remarkable princess like yourself--but I strongly beg you, please do not think me a fool."

"A fool?" she replied. "Dear Mr. Baggins, how could I possibly mistake you for a fool? You, the one and only Ringbearer? Hah! You are the sweetest and dearest of all hobbits! Your heart is so pure and noble. One who holds such high honor could never be thought of as a fool."

Frodo blushed once more. "Your words are most generous, kind lady."

"It is the truth."

"You think good of me now, but after you hear what I have to say you may change your mind. If you indeed speak the truth, then I must also speak the truth from my heart. And the truth is, Lady Arwen, that I am quite fond of you."

"Well," she said, "I am relieved to hear it. For I am most fond of you as well."

Frodo lightly shook his head. "No, my lady, you do not understand. I--I...am in love with you." He closed his eyes, trembling. Bracing himself, he waited for the cruel consequences--a brutal tongue-lashing perhaps, or maybe something much worse! Perhaps the sickened elf would run straight to her father and tell him everything, forcing the poor hobbit to face the hot wrath of Lord Elrond! Or still, better yet, she may even tell her beloved Aragorn! What would become of him then? Instead of a severe backlash, Arwen merely tilted her graceful head to one side and stared at the tiny halfling with astonishment. "You...you are in love with me?" Frodo's blue eyes filled with tears, his bottom quivered. "Yes...I--I..." he stuttered, barely able to speak. He wiped the trickling tears from his pale cheeks and took a deep breath. Judging from the expression on the elf's face, he could easily tell that he had shocked her. "My lady," he meekly began again, "I know that what I've just told you may seem a bit alarming--even unbelievable--but please don't think ill of me! I know that it's unnatural for a hobbit to fall in love with an elf, especially one who is a noble princess. It is forbidden for such a thing to happen--and it should not happen...but, I'm afraid it has to me." He paused for a brief moment, then hesitantly continued. "I just can't help the way I feel about you, my lady. Ever since I first saw you, my heart has been your captive. And I am forever grateful that you rescued me from the Black Riders, I would not still be here if it were not for your courage." Solemnly, he lowered his head, then added, "I...I am certain that Lord Elrond would strongly disapprove if he found out...and of course, there is also the matter of Aragorn. After all, he is the one you are destined to marry and spend the rest of your life with. I'm sure he would be the most outraged of all to hear of my confession to you. He would probably slay me with his sword if he ever knew!"

Arwen laughed heartily, her porcelain face glowing with warmth and amusement. "Dear little hobbit, my beloved Aragorn would never harm you. Perish the thought! He is your friend and guardian, he must protect you with his life. Besides, he is more fond of you than you realize, he speaks so often of you."

"Does he?" Frodo felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him, now he was really ashamed! How could he have been so callous as to confess his love to Aragorn's woman, when the ranger had been such a loyal friend? The hobbit could feel his honor slipping away. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly, "I, too, am extremely fond of Aragorn. I think he is the bravest and noblest warrior I've ever met! I would not wish to be in anyone else's protection but his...well, except for maybe Gandalf's--but that's only because he's a powerful wizard!"

"That I am sure," said Arwen. She gracefully rose from the stone bench and approached the halfling.

Frodo gulped, taking a few steps back. He looked up at the elf with timid eyes.

Arwen stood close to the nervous hobbit and gently cupped the bottom of his chin with her right hand. "Sweet Frodo, I am honored that you have feelings for me, for I have feelings for you, too."

Frodo's eyes widened with disbelief. "You...you have feelings for me?"

"Indeed I do," she answered, with a tender smile. "I must confess that I also have a bit of a crush on you. You are such a darling, little creature! So sweet and charming, and in some ways quite irresistible."

Frodo gasped; his heart leapt in his chest like a mad jackrabbit! He could not believe his ears! Was he dreaming? "You find me irresistible?" he asked timidly; trying to swallow the lump caught in his throat. His cheeks flushed like two crimson apples.

"Yes, I do," answered the elf. "How could anyone resist your charm?" She lightly brushed his cheek.

Frodo's body tingled with delight at the feel of her soft, warm touch. "But...but what about Aragorn and your father?"

Arwen's warm expression quickly faded into a solemn one. With a melancholy voice, she replied, "I will always love Aragorn deeply, with all my heart. And I have no wish to hurt him in any way, but I also cannot ignore the way I feel about you. Believe me, Frodo, I understand what it's like to be plagued with guilt. Being drawn to you, while still being in love with Aragorn, has not been easy for me. It does not seem possible for me to be strongly attracted to two different people at the same time, and yet, I cannot deny that I am. I know I will still marry Aragorn, for it is my destiny. However, I do long to be with you as well. And as for my dear father, he has finally come to learn that it is time for me to choose my own paths. He knows he cannot interfere with my decisions forever. He must release me and allow me to make my own way."

"So, what do we do now, my lady?" asked Frodo.

"I don't know, Frodo. I cannot honestly say. But one thing is for certain, no matter what happens, I will not allow anything to tear us apart."

Frodo smiled. "Nor will I, dear lady...nor will I."

The elf maiden and the hobbit took hold of each other's hand, then quietly turned and headed back towards home.

* * *

Later that evening, Frodo crawled underneath the soft, warm covers on his bed and prepared himself for a good night's sleep. As he laid quietly in the comfort of his lavish bedroom, he heard a soft, feminine voice call his name.

"Frodo? Frodo? Are you awake?"

The hobbit lifted his curly head and looked around. He was surprised to see Arwen standing at the entrance of the room.

"Lady Arwen!" he exclaimed. He was alarmed that she had decided to visit him at such a late time of the evening--especially when everyone else had already fallen asleep. "What can I do for you?" he asked humbly.

"Oh, nothing, really," she replied. "I just came to see whether or not you were asleep."

Frodo chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, as you can see I am quite awake. But what, if I may be so bold as to ask, are you still doing up at this hour?"

"Well...I was wondering if we could talk for a while," Arwen answered. "I know it's awfully late, and I wouldn't blame you if you were too tired to carry on a conversation. After all, you've had such a long day and you do need your rest, but I feel the need to speak with you. That is, if you don't mind."

"Do I mind?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Of course I don't mind! Please, by all means, come in." The hobbit motioned for the elf maiden to sit beside him.

Arwen gladly accepted the invitation and sat on the edge of the halfling's bed. "Thank you," she said, "I am grateful."

"Now, my lady, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Frodo asked curiously.

Arwen took a deep breath, then said, "Frodo, I've been thinking about what we discussed earlier in the garden."

Frodo lowered his eyes bashfully. "You mean, about us having feelings for each other?"

Arwen smiled. "Yes."

The hobbit nodded his head. "I know exactly what you mean. I haven't been able to erase it from my mind either. I just can't help it...I love you, my lady."

His sincere words tore straight into Arwen's heart like daggers of sharp steel. "And I love you as well, Frodo, which is why I'm so confused. I am betrothed to Aragorn--whom I also love with all my heart--yet, I am hopelessly drawn to you in so many ways. You're in my every thought. It's almost as though my heart is caught in a game of tug of war, I don't know what to do."

Frodo decided that it was time for action. At last, he was given an opportunity to take matters into his own hands--that is, if he could gather enough courage! He took hold of the princess's elegant hand and patted it gently. In a comforting voice, he replied, "Don't worry, my lady, there is nothing to be afraid of. It may be your destiny to marry Aragorn, but perhaps we may still be able to bring a little relief to our situation."

Arwen was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Frodo moved closer to the elf. "Well...if you would not think too ill of me, my lady, there are ways that we could gratify our desire for each other. Ways to bring us pleasure so that our longings may be satisfied."

Arwen gazed at the halfling suspiciously. "Oh?" she inquired. "And just what sort of ways are you referring to?"

Frodo's heart pounded in his chest like a mad drum! He swallowed hard, licking his dry lips nervously. Bravely, he replied, "Please spend the night with me, Lady Arwen...I--I beg of you!"

Arwen was astounded! "What?" she gasped, in shock. "Frodo, we can't spend the night together!"

"Oh, please, my lady!" Frodo pleaded desperately. "I--I know it is an impossible thing to ask, but I care so much for you! Aragorn shall have you for the rest of his life! I only ask that you grant me one night to be with you--to feel your touch, and to know your love! Oh, please!" His fragile, blue eyes gazed up at the maiden with a deep yearning that the elf had never seen before. At that moment, the hobbit did not seem like such an innocent child anymore. His tiny, round face glowed with passion. "I beg you, give me this one night to repay my debt, and to prove how much I care for you."

Arwen was perplexed by the halfling's unbelievable proposal. "But...how can I betray Aragorn? He is very dear to me, it's not right that I deceive him."

"Yes, I know," said Frodo, "but you are so very dear to me! I cannot bear the thought of him having you always to himself, while I am left with nothing! It breaks my heart to think of it! I understand that such a request is unnatural between a mere hobbit and an elven princess--and I have no wish to betray my good friend either--but I love you! Please, stay with me just for tonight...and then, tomorrow you may leave me and we shall never speak of this matter again. I promise, I will ask nothing more from you. We will go our separate ways, and you may return to Aragorn and remain with him forever."

"But...what if he should find out? Or my father?" Arwen asked fearfully.

"No one will ever find out, my lady," Frodo reassured her, "I give you my word of honor. What happens between us tonight will forever remain our secret. None shall know of it."

Arwen remained silent for a brief moment, then turned her face towards the hobbit. "Very well," she replied. "We shall have this one night together...but tomorrow morning, when the early sun rises at dawn, I will take my rightful place by Aragorn's side."

"It is agreed, my lady," smiled Frodo. "I will not ask for more." He leaned into the elf's beautiful face for a kiss.

Arwen willingly complied and pressed her soft lips against his.

They kissed deeply, with their tongues delightfully entwined--tasting each other's sweetness. Then, without further hesitation, they began undressing.

Arwen took off her silky, white dress and slipped underneath the covers, while Frodo shyly removed his shirt and breeches. Once they were completely bare, they held each other close.

Frodo wrapped his small arms around Arwen's slender waist and snuggled close to her.

Arwen, in return, enjoyed the hobbit's cuddling. She ran her fingers through his soft, curly hair and planted several tiny kisses upon his forehead.

Frodo could not remember the last time he felt so happy, it was as though the world had suddenly become wonderful! Love and hope filled him inside, as he laid contentedly in the princess's tender arms. He now felt the courage to face any obstacle in his path--no matter how great it may be. He never wanted the magical night to end.

Love filled the room, as the two lovers indulged in their long-awaited passion.

Frodo leaned into the elf's ear, and seductively whispered, "Lady Arwen, may I please you? I want to bring you pleasure...if it is all right."

"Yes, Frodo, you may. I'd like that very much."

"Thank you, my lady," he responded. Thrilled with the maiden's permission, Frodo began caressing Arwen's perfectly-rounded breasts--paying extra special attention to her tender nipples.

Arwen moaned at the hobbit's gentle touch, and cried out when he took one of her protruding nipples into his mouth and began sucking.

Frodo sucked and swirled his tongue around the hardened nipple, licking and teasing it playfully. When he was finished, he switched to the other nipple and began sucking it hungrily--all the while fondling her opposite breast.

"Mmm...Frodo," purred Arwen, "that feels wonderful!" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the incredible sensation.

"I'm pleased that you like it, my lady," Frodo replied slyly, "but I have only begun. There is so much more I wish to do. So many ways in which I desire to please you." He moved from her succulent breasts and began planting a trail of wet, tingling kisses down her ivory torso. When he finally came to her sensitive inner thigh area, he gently pulled the elf maiden's smooth legs apart and pressed his warm, moist mouth over her exposed vulva.

Arwen gasped aloud when Frodo stroked his smooth, wet tongue across her sensitive clitoris. Suddenly, feelings of extreme ecstasy shot through her body! Never had she felt such pleasure! She arched her back and moaned, as the hobbit licked and sucked her delicate, cherry lobes. "Oh, Frodo!" she squealed. "That feels so good!"

The soft pubic hairs covering the maiden's vagina lightly tickled Frodo's little nose, but he didn't mind at all. He was too busy enjoying the helpless cries of pleasure coming from the princess. He continued to suck and savor the sweet, honey-nectar of her womanly juices, enjoying the taste as he went along. He couldn't get enough of her!

"Uh...uh, Frodo!" exclaimed Arwen. "Oh...oh...please don't stop!"

The lustful hobbit had no intention of stopping until he made his elven lover come. He continued swirling his thick, hot tongue in tiny circles around the tip of Arwen's womanhood--lapping away at her delicious juices with desire.

"OH--FRODO!" Arwen cried out, as her body exploded into a massive orgasm! She moaned loudly, tossing her head uncontrollably from side to side. Panting for breath, she seized a handful of the halfling's dark hair and squeezed for relief.

Even as Arwen climaxed, Frodo continued to kiss her burning lobes. When he realized that she had finished coming, he relaxed and slowly raised his head. Licking his dewy lips, he grinned with satisfaction. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Panting heavily, she replied, "Oh, yes, my love...I am indeed!"

"Good," smiled Frodo. "And now, if you'll permit me, I wish to make love to you."

Arwen gave the hobbit another passionate kiss, then said, "Please do."

And with that encouragement, Frodo spent the rest of the night making love to the lovely princess--savoring every sweet moment. He knew that she would have to return to her precious Aragorn in the morning and remain his forever...but until the light of dawn came, she belonged to him!

The two lovers prayed that the early dawn would not come too soon.


End file.
